What a demon does to you
by Spikesgal248
Summary: Oneshot...Prue and Cole together.. Phoebe finds out please read and review.


**What a demon does to you**

"I'm away out," Phoebe Halliwell shouted happily running down the stairs of Halliwell manor.

"Wait there, missy," said her oldest sister Prue, who was definitely not a morning person. "Why are you so happy?"

"Um….I'm just glad that I haven't got work today," Phoebe lied. If she told Prue where she was really going then she knew that Prue would freak out. Phoebe was really going to her boyfriend, Cole's house. Cole was an ex-demon and Prue hated him. Phoebe didn't se why – he was a nice guy forgetting about his past but Prue just couldn't forget.

"Your going to Cole's, aren't you?" Prue said glaring at her.

"Yes I am," Phoebe said matter-of-factly.

"Why?" Prue asked.

"Because Cole is my boyfriend whether you like him or not," Phoebe snapped.

"Cole isn't a he," Prue said. "He's an it."

"Go to hell," said Phoebe. She opened the front door and put her jacket on and then just before she stepped out she said," And you wonder why I don't like you," and she slammed the door.

Prue sighed. She knew that she should be happy for Phoebe because Cole had helped her get her sorrowful life back on track, but the only way Prue could act around Phoebe nowadays was bitchy. She couldn't help it and she couldn't stop it, not unless she told her the truth.

Phoebe marched down the street, her heels clipping on the ground. She was so annoyed at Prue. This morning she had got up at 8 o'clock and got showered and changed into her best outfit – a short pink skirt and a white fluffy top with hoop earrings. To be honest she didn't really like this outfit but it was Cole's favourite.

She was in such a good mood and didn't think anything could go wrong but then Prue happened. If it was her other sister, Piper, she would have been happy for her but this was Prue.

_I wonder if coming back here was a mistake, _Phoebe thought. She looked around all the scenery and then thought again, _No, I like it here, Prue or no Prue._

She walked up the steps to Cole's house and chapped on the door. No one seemed to answer so she pushed the door open and walked inside. As soon as walked in the smell hit hr nose – aftershave. This was unusual – Cole didn't like this stuff at all and only wore it for important things or when Phoebe asked him to – which was very rare.

She heard singing and the sound of a tap and started laughing – Cole was obviously in the shower and he was singing! Phoebe had never heard Cole sing before and with the shower on it sounded so funny. "Hunny, guess who's here," Phoebe shouted.

As soon as he heard her voice he stopped singing and the taps stopped. He walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around him and soap still on his chest.

"Hey," he said. He gave her a hug and smiled. "How much did you hear?" he asked.

"Enough," said Phoebe, giggling. "I didn't know you had that much talent."  
"You'd be surprised how much you don't know," Cole said.

"Maybe you should tell me then," said Phoebe, wiping the soap off of him.

Cole smiled a weak smile. He hated feeling like this. He hated having to lie to her all the time. _I should tell her, _he thought.

He was about to say something but Phoebe spoke, "You OK?"

_I can't, _he thought. _She'd never speak to me if I told her._

"Yeah, fine," he said. "As much fun as that sounds I can't," he said.

"Oh," Phoebe said, her face dropping.

"I'm really sorry," he said. "but I have an important interview at work and if I miss anymore then I'm fired."  
"What other ones have you missed?" Phoebe asked.

_Damn it, she thinks I've been at work all this time._

"Um… I had to catch up on some stuff," he said.

"Ok," Phoebe said. "I'll call you."

"Not if I call you first," Cole smiled.

"Bye," she said, giving him a peck on the cheek before she went.

"Bye," he said to her retreating back.

When she went he leaned on the door and sighed. He wanted to tell her and not break her heart but there was no chance in that happening – but there was no way he could keep on pretending that everything was fine.

Prue got her car keys and started driving – she saw Phoebe on her way but pretended not to notice her. She could really not be bothered with her right now. _She thinks she's so perfect and that she is the only one who can get a boyfriend, _Prue thought enviously. _But she's not._

It wasn't Phoebe's fault that Prue was annoyed – her boyfriend had just called her and asked her to go across because it was important and Prue thought she knew what it was and if so she wasn't going to like it.

Phoebe walked into Halliwell manor – upset and torn. Cole hadn't told her anything about this big important meeting before and there seemed to be something he wasn't telling her. Phoebe Halliwell was a girl known for just playing around when it came to guys and not going into anything serious but with Cole it was different – she really loved him and either he didn't trust her or she had upset him some way. Whatever it was she had done she was going to fix it.

She took a bit of notepaper from the kitchen fridge and for once thanked Prue silently in her head. The paper was pink with a love heart on it - which was Prue's and was perfect for what Phoebe wanted to write.

_Dear Cole,_

_This morning you seemed distracted and upset have I done anything to annoy you? If I have please tell me. I feel really bad and I love you. I hope you're Ok,_

_Lots of love,_

_Phoebe._

She took the piece of paper and slipped it into her pocket and skipped to Cole's – she hopped that Cole would forgive her for whatever she had done.

Prue arrived at her boyfriend's house and knocked on the door. After a while he came out and hugged her.

"I've missed you," he said.

"You too," she said, leaning up and kissing him.

"Did you tell her?" Prue asked.

"Of course I did," he said.

"Was she upset?"

"No," he lied. "She said that she never really liked me anyway and that I could do whatever I wanted and good luck."

"She said that to you?" Prue asked shocked. "The stupid cow, how dare she insult my boyfriend."

"It's OK," he said. "It doesn't bother me."

"But it bothers me," Prue said annoyed.

"Let's just forget about her," he said leading her inside.

He went over to the video case and picked up Love Actually, "I got you favourite film," he smiled.

She was still quite annoyed but smiled back. "Thanks, can we watch it now?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied.

They put on the video and snuggled up tight on the sofa cuddling into each other. It was the most perfect sight you could ever imagine.

Phoebe walked to the front of Cole's apartment and saw his car parked. _I wonder why that's here, _she thought. _Oh well, maybe he hasn't left yet._

Phoebe walked to his door and went to slip the note under the door when she heard voices and giggling inside.

She put the note inside her pocket and even thought she knew she shouldn't – she put her ear to the door and listened.

Piper threw the dishes into the sink and started shouting at the chef.

"What are you doing? I said I'd make that!"

"Sorry," he said, backing away.

Piper threw the towel that was hanging over her shoulder down and walked to the door.

"For Gods sakes just finish it – I'm going for a break."

She walked out of the busy kitchen and sat down at one of the seats of her restaurant called Quake. Piper had been manager of Quake for quite a while now and was getting fed up. It didn't make much money and she wanted something more – lively.

She stood up about 2minutes later and walked back through to the kitchen. She needed a break but Piper never had a break for more than 3minutes. She had to be on her feet all the time. As soon as she walked into the kitchen the phone started ringing – she turned around and blew it up. She suddenly realised what she done and froze everyone in sight. She didn't have a clue how she was going to explain this one.

Phoebe was on the edge of tears and could no longer listen she stomped into the house crying and saw Cole on the sofa snuggled up with another girl and playfully pulling at her hair like a kitten. The two of them were laughing and none of them were actually watching the video that was playing. Phoebe knew the video straight away – it was Love Actually. Phoebe focused on the screen for a couple of minutes trying to figure out what to say but she was too upset – but it turned out she didn't have to say anything. Cole saw her and stopped straight away.

"Phoebe…I thought," Cole started but didn't get any further as Phoebe saw who the girl was. It was Prue!

Time unfroze just as Piper was trying to fix the phone. She tried to freeze them again before anyone seen but was to late.

"Hey, what happened?" asked one of the chefs.

"Um...just a minor set back," said Piper, smiling. "Don't worry just carry on."

"Ok," he said suspiciously but got on anyway.

"Phew!" Piper sighed of relief. "Thank God he didn't say anything else.

"Oh my god, Prue! You cheeky little slut! All this time you said you hated Cole and I'm a slut for dating a demon when your actually dating him! You stupid cow!" Phoebe burst into tears.

"Look, Phoebe. I'm sorry," said Cole getting up and going to give her a hug.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed. "In fact stay away from me," she said edging backwards.

"Phoebe, we're sorry," Prue said. "but your just going to have to accept that Cole likes me better than you. I had to accept it with you and Roger."

"Is that what this is about? Revenge?" Phoebe said – her tears turning to anger and her broken heart turning to bitterness.

"Actually, no," said Prue. "However, I like the idea."

Cole glared at Prue. "You're not making this any better."

"So," said Prue. "She needs to understand that you don't love her and you never did."

"That's not true," said Cole. "Phoebe I did love you it's just…," Cole didn't get to finish.

"Leave it," said Phoebe and she ran out the house.

When she got outside Phoebe burst into tears and dialled Pipers number. There was no answer at Quake so she phoned her mobile.

"Hello?" Piper said, sounding frustrated.

"Piper it's me," Phoebe said.

"Phoebe?" Piper asked. "What's wrong?"

"It's…It's Cole," Phoebe said, feeling as if her throat was closing up.

"Oh, hunny," Piper said. "What happened?"

"I walked in and Prue was with him and they were flirting and it was terrible."

"Oh, that's terr…," Piper started. Then she changed her mind. "Oh, come on Phoebe, I know you and Prue don't get on well but there is no need for lies like that."

"I'm not lying, I swear," Phoebe said.

"Look, Phoebe, I have better things to do with my time than listen to you tell stupid lies like some sort of schoolgirl."

"But," Phoebe didn't get any further, Piper cut her off.

"I can't believe you!" Cole shouted at Prue.

"What?" Prue said.

"You know what. You didn't have to be like that."

"Oh, come off it, Cole. You weren't saying anything. The best you could come up with was I'm a lemon, don't know what to say so am just going to stand here and look stupid!"

Cole shut up and stared at Prue. "I loved her."

"You have me now," said Prue, lightly.

"It's not the same," said Cole. "I never loved you, I liked you and at first thought you were great but now I know how much of a bitch you are."

"That's not true," said Prue.

"Yes," Cole said, sadly. "It is and I've only just realised it.

Phoebe sat on the bathroom floor with objects scattered all around her. She hated this life and she hated sisters. She had always been the outcast of the family and she thought and hoped that if she came back they could be a proper family again but that wasn't happening. She picked up a big kitchen blade and slit her right wrist. Red blood was oozing out but this was too slow for Phoebe. She wanted out of this life and she wanted out of it now. She looked in the cabinet, barely stand as her head was spinning. She flung as many tablets packets that she could onto the floor and sank down to her knees. She started putting them in her mouth one by one until everything around her went blurry and then – black.

"Prue?" Piper asked in a panic. "Is that you?"

"Yes why?" Prue asked, calmly.

"Where are you?"

"In my car on the way to the house why what is it?"

"I hung up on Phoebe and she was really upset and now she won't answer her phone."  
"You don't think that she would have…," Prue couldn't finish, she started feeling guilty.

"I hope not," Piper said. "I'll meet you out front.

"Ok," said Prue and she hung up.

Prue and Piper nearly crashed into each other as the two rushed into the house. "I'll check upstairs and you check downstairs," said Piper.

"Ok," Prue said.

The two ran round the house shouting Phoebes name.

Prue heard Piper scream and knew she had found her.

"Please no! Please no!" Prue kept repeating.

When she got upstairs she went to the bathroom where Phoebe was flat out on the floor and Piper was having a panic attack.

Prue bent down to check Phoebe's pulse then looked up and quietly said, "She's gone."


End file.
